1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiring model for wiring a stacked device formed by stacking a plurality of units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-151677 discloses a power supply device in which a plurality of power supply units are stacked (arranged). Without being limited to such a power supply device, there are many devices formed by stacking identically or similarly configured units (hereinafter, such devices are called stacked devices).
In electrically connecting a stacked device to another device, a wiring harness including a plurality of wires corresponding to the number of units constituting the stacked device is used in many cases. Connectors are provided on ends of the respective wires of the wiring harness. Predetermined corresponding connectors have to be connected to connector fitting portions of the respective units constituting the stacked device.
However, such as in the case of a stacked device formed by stacking identical units, a connector other than a corresponding one may be fitted to a certain unit constituting the stacked device (a possibility of the occurrence of a failure due to so-called erroneous connection) if the connector fitting portions provided on the respective units are identically shaped.
In view of the above situation, a problem sought to be solved by the present invention is overcome by providing a wiring module which can reliably and easily wires a stacked device formed by stacking a plurality of units each including an identically shaped fitting portion for a connector.